There's No "I" In Team
There's No "I" In Team is the second episode of Power Rangers Ninja Storm. This marks the first appearance of the Storm Megazord as well as Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers. Synopsis While trying to battle a monster on his own, Shane learns that he has to trust his teammates and rely on their help to battle evil. Virtual training missions between the three Rangers highlights a major fault in their teamwork, focused directly upon team leader Shane. Despite Sensei's reminding that he must learn to trust in his teammates, the Red Ranger strikes out on his own against the Mad Magnet monster. Will he learn his lesson the hard way? Meanwhile, Lothor's evil nieces, Kapri and Marah, are also suffering from a lack of teamwork, and are forced to work out their problems by being stuck together, literally, by the monster's magnetic ray! Plot Shackled to each other, the Wind Rangers wander the desert in search of a magical scroll. They are surrounded by Kelzacks and are defeated due to their lack of teamwork. Cam turns off the holographic simulator and Sensei Watanabe stresses to them the importance of working as one. The Rangers have a little falling out when Shane puts the blame on Dustin and Tori for their failure which leads to an argument before Shane storms out. Up in space, Marah and Kapri fight over a personal monster assistant. Kapri uses it to summon the Mad Magnet monster. To teach them a lesson in teamwork, Lothor has Mad Magnet bond the two girls together. Mad Magnet then attacks Earth, using his powers to stick mountains of people together. While getting some advice from Kelly on being a good leader, Shane spots the disturbance outside. He morphs and takes on Mad Magnet on his own. The others are alerted of the battle but Sensei Watanabe stops them, saying that Shane must learn to call for help. Trapped by debris, Shane is getting beaten by the monster. He finally asks for his friends to join him after finally realizing that he can't do this on his own and Sensei Watanabe gives them the ok. Dustin and Tori morph and rescue Shane. They all make up for what he just did and decide to fight as a team. They form the Storm Striker and destroy Mad Magnet. Marah and Kapri use the P.A.M. to summon the Scroll of Empowerment, reviving the monster and making him grow. Cam introduces the Rangers three robotic assault vehicles, namely the Lion, Hawk and Dolphin Zords. Fighting individually, the Ninjazords blow Mad Magnet to pieces. But when he reforms, the Rangers form the Storm Megazord. The Megazord activates the Multiplier and triple slashes the monster, utterly destroying him. At the dojo, Sensei Watanabe tells them that the Ninjazords are not toys and they must never use them to escalate the battle. Lothor is seething over losing the battle and decides to bring out the big guns. He laughs wickedly as his new allies walk in - the Thunder Rangers. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe *Megan Nicol as Kelly Halloway *Grant McFarland as Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *Craig Parker as Mad Magnet (voice) *Shun Shioya as Shane Clarke (Sentai footage) Errors *When Mad Magnet smashes Shane through a boarded up door, Shane's Japanese counterpart appeared instead of him. Notes *First appearance of the Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers, whose identities are not revealed until the end of Thunder Strangers, Part 2. They also do not speak until the next episode. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Ninja Storm Category:New Power Ranger Episode